Fireflies
by Mila B
Summary: Você não acreditaria nos seus olhos.


**Título:** Fireflies

**Nota: **Para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói.

**Razão pinhônica utilizada: **115. Porque o Harry é tão heterossexual que foi um dos pouquíssimos garotos no Salão Principal a ficar totalmente indiferente aos veela powers de Fleur Delacour, em O Cálice de Fogo.

**Inspiração:** Fireflies; Owl City.

* * *

E a culpa foi dos vaga-lumes.

Dois anos desde o fim da guerra. Dois anos desde o julgamento, no qual ele e a família foram inocentados. Dois anos desde que a imagem de Potter o defendendo na frente de todos não lhe saía da mente.

Dois longos e insuportáveis anos. Setecentos e trinta dias. Dezessete mil quinhentas e vinte horas. Necessário contar os segundos? É claro que não. Era tempo demais para ter a mesma pessoa na mente, invadindo os pensamentos, intrometendo-se nos sonhos.

Potter em cada pensamento. Potter em cada suspiro. Potter em cada desejo.

Potter com chocolate. Potter com cerejas. Potter e muito álcool.

* * *

E você não acreditaria nos seus olhos.

Quando Potter aparecia em seu campo de visão, caminhando pelo ministério com a expressão fechada, vincada, revelando todas as preocupações que ele tinha com a vida de auror.

E sempre poderia segui-lo com o olhar, mas jamais encontrando a coragem para se aproximar. E sem se aproximar, nunca poderia entender os motivos dele, há dois anos. E sem a coragem para se aproximar, jamais poderia experimentar as sensações que ansiava sentir há tanto tempo.

As mãos de Potter. Os cabelos de Potter. A pele de Potter. Os lábios de Potter.

E ele só ficava de pé e observava.

* * *

E dez milhões de vaga-lumes iluminavam o mundo naquele momento.

Era festa. Comemoração do dia da morte do Lorde das Trevas. Era no ministério e tudo estava decorado com vaga-lumes cintilando pelo ambiente, confundindo os sentidos, a visão, embaçando a percepção. Eles brilhavam e perturbavam.

Potter estava a um canto, conversando com outros aurores enquanto segurava um copo de bebida; os lábios túmidos pelo álcool. Draco virou de uma só vez o copo de bebida, frustrado por não receber, jamais, um único olhar, e por não ser capaz de ir até lá e obrigar Potter a fitá-lo nos olhos.

Mas algo naquela festa deu a Malfoy a certeza de que poderia haver alguma chance. Minúscula, mas ela apareceu quando as irmãs _veelas_ Delacour surgiram na festa, arrancando olhares e suspiros dos homens, embriagados com as luzes dos vaga-lumes.

Suspiros de todos, menos de Malfoy. Menos de _Potter_.

Potter não piscou. Não tomou conhecimento do encanto das _veelas_ e, enquanto todos admiravam a beleza das jovens e sedutoras loiras, Potter olhou para Malfoy.

E o planeta Terra girou lentamente.

A visão de Malfoy embaçou e vaga-lumes passaram reluzindo com força e alegria em sua frente. Mas Potter então sumiu. Não estava mais com os aurores. Não estava em lugar nenhum.

Malfoy queria aquele olhar de novo. Daria tudo por aquilo. E daria todo o resto pelo resto. Por _todo_ o resto.

Ele guardaria os vaga-lumes que gravaram em sua luz aquele momento em um pote e os faria refletir _aquilo_ de novo. E de novo. Até que a luz se acabasse.

* * *

É difícil dizer que se prefere estar acordado, quando se parece estar sonhando.

"Encontre-me no segundo andar. Na sala onze."

Malfoy ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido. O hálito refrescante contra a pele. Os pequenos e loiros pelos da nuca se arrepiando com a promessa de um toque.

Ele esperou um tempo, sentindo a corrente sanguínea acelerar e os vaga-lumes voarem agitados em volta, como se sentissem a força de sua ansiedade e tentassem aumentá-la; triplicá-la. Mas ele já estava entrando em combustão e não tinha tempo para perder pensando nos vaga-lumes.

Malfoy terminou o drinque. Não poderia estar sonhando. Pelos dois anos sonhando, não poderia estar também agora.

* * *

A porta estava entreaberta. A luz acesa; mas não havia mais vaga-lumes.

Havia apenas Potter, encostado em uma escrivaninha, os braços cruzados, os olhos curiosos.

"Você não foi afetado pelas _veelas_." Foi tudo que Potter disse.

Malfoy o observou atentamente, naquela pose displicente, como se ele fosse dono do mundo mágico. Ele não estava longe disso; mesmo que a modéstia ainda moldasse a maior parte dos gestos e falas do auror.

"Nem a você." Apontou Malfoy, mentalmente despindo Potter das calças e da camiseta sóbria. Os olhos esmeralda brilharam, como se pudessem ler a mente de Malfoy.

Às vezes as coisas não são como parecem ser. E Malfoy entendeu aquilo naquele momento.

"Eu já captei o seu olhar atento sobre mim diversas vezes, Malfoy." Disse Potter. "O que você procura?"

Potter. Potter sobre a escrivaninha. Potter entregue. Potter com uísque de fogo.

Malfoy se aproximou alguns passos, concentrado demais nas linhas de expressão de Potter. Interessado demais naquele momento que existia apenas entre os dois, enquanto o resto do mundo festejava no andar de baixo, cercados de vaga-lumes e _veelas_.

"Eu procuro o que todo mundo procura." Disse Malfoy, sem deixar de se aproximar. "Respostas, Potter."

Potter permanecia quase indiferente a aproximação de Malfoy; e isso só fez este querer prensá-lo contra aquela mesa na qual ele tão relaxadamente se apoiava.

"Para que pergunta, Malfoy?"

Malfoy umedeceu os lábios, sem desviar o olhar de Harry.

"Para essa obsessão."

Então Malfoy não esperou mais.

Com um movimento rápido já podia sentir os lábios de Potter contra os seus. Quentes, macios, _receptivos_. Depois de dois anos, Malfoy podia sentir o gosto, e era tão bom quanto morangos com leite condensado. Tão bom quanto deixar um pedaço de chocolate dissolver lentamente na boca, enviando ondas de endorfina em cada músculo, tecido, célula; excitando, instigando.

Era como deixar os sonhos explodirem para em seguida se condensarem em uma super nova que explodia novamente. Num círculo vicioso e infindável.

Malfoy desceu as mãos, sentindo corpo de Potter corresponder, sentindo as mãos de Potter entrando por baixo de sua camisa, procurando apressadas pelo zíper da calça, quase ou tão apressadas quanto às próprias mãos.

Trêmulo. Sentia-se trêmulo. Quase febril, e vaga-lumes pareciam estar rodando em torno deles novamente, entorpecendo, cegando.

E Malfoy puxava os cabelos de Potter e sentia as mãos de Potter, e o gosto de álcool em algum ponto entre os lábios de Potter. E a pele de Potter queimando sob a sua.

E dez milhões de vaga-lumes, ensinando-os como dançar.

* * *

Malfoy voltou à festa, ajeitando a camisa. Olhou em volta.

Odiava despedidas e os vaga-lumes já estavam de partida. Caminhou para a saída com a mente ainda borbulhando com o que recém acontecera. Borbulhando com mais perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Não existem explicações para obsessões. Elas apenas existem e permanecem e incomodam e torturam e enlouquecem.

Potter poderia achar que ele era rude por sair assim, mas ele não conseguia mais acreditar nos próprios olhos. Olhos que Potter não ignoraria novamente, ele tinha certeza. Não depois de gemer seu nome em seu ouvido, implorando para que ele continuasse.

Não, ele não conseguia acreditar.

Não quando dez milhões de vaga-lumes iluminavam o mundo.


End file.
